Gli Avventurieri di Azshara
by Gli Avventurieri GDR
Summary: Un cacciatore esiliato, una maga vanitosa, una saggia draenei, un onorevole guerriero e una giovane elfa impulsiva, dopo una serie di equivoci si riuniscono con lo scopo di catturare un ex seguace di Garrosh. Purtroppo per loro per raggiungere questo obiettivo dovranno imbattersi in terribili complotti,molti nemici e un pericoloso nemico. (creata sul forum italiano)
1. Gaxatox, Simik e Allandria

**Prologo**

 _"Il fatto di essere "corrotti" e quindi portare il peso di una scelta fatta dai miei avi mi provoca "qualche disturbo" Quello che sentivo su Azeroth era solo una pallida imitazione del vero potere degli elementi. Su Draenor ogni singola goccia, ogni flebile fiamma, ogni granulo di terra e ogni soffio di vento sembrano essere puri. Ciò che io non sono."_ rimuginò Gaxatox, un tempo uno sciamano orco, prima che i suoi pensieri venissero interrotti dall'arrivo di un Elfo della notte dalla pelle violacea e capelli blu.

 _"Va via Elfo,io non sono Thrall! Non ho interesse nello stringere alleanze". d_ isse stringendo la presa sulla sua arma e trattenendo a stento la sete di sangue. Ignorando che da dietro le sue spalle brillavano minacciosi gli occhi di Zannaluna e Trucebecco, fedeli compagni dell'Elfo della Notte.

 _"Ed io non sono solo, Orco!"-_ rispose il cacciatore pronto ad attaccare.

A quel punto, un'incantatrice elfica vestita di rosso con striature dorate apparve improvvisamente quasi dal nulla dietro a Gaxatox, come se fosse stata finora invisibile, teletrasportandosi assieme all'Orco un po' lontano dagli animali maestosi ma anche chiaramente feroci e pericolosi.

 _"Caro Gaxatox, essendo ora noi qui ad Azshara, concordo che qui è Simik l'invasore, però, dato che è un Elfo della Notte, è pur sempre legato a questa terra dei suoi avi e vedo che ha con sè degli animaletti così carini, credo che siano una tigre e una civetta...direi che per questa volta possiamo lasciarlo andare via in santa pace, giusto?"–_ disse rivelando di conoscere i loro nomi

 _"Oh, e poi c'è ancora quella storia della tregua in vigore..."_ aggiunse l'incantatrice maliziosa.

 _"Per mia sfortuna non mastico troppo bene il Darnassiano, solo alcune parole sono simili nella nostra lingua Thalassiana, altrimenti gli chiederei senza indugio, se oggigiorno anche per gli Elfi della Notte maschi è comune diventare Cacciatori ed entrare nell'Ordine delle Sentinelle, o se lui è un'eccezione alla regola..."_

Gaxatox fissò la maga. Non adorava particolarmente gli elfi del sangue. In realtà non era propenso alla convivenza con nessuna delle razze di Azeroth che non fossero orchi. All'epoca era uno dei più ferventi sostenitori della vera orda di Garrosh e rifiutò volontariamente di partecipare all'assedio della sua amata Ogrimmar.

Al suono della parola "tregua" le ultime parole del SUO warchief risuonarono chiare nella sua mente. " _Noi siamo l'orda orchesca! La vera Orda! Noi moriamo sul campo di battaglia, ricoperti di sangue e percosse! Come i veri orchi dovrebbero!"_

Ma essendo solo non poteva permettersi di attaccare, pertanto guardò l'elfa e disse. _"Non ho intenzione di torcere un capello al fragile pellescura. Sono qui solo per portare i miei omaggi agli spiriti primordiali, qualsiasi cosa abbia detto, non è affar mio."_

Quindi rinfoderò l'arma, represse la sua sete di sangue e disse con tono sarcastico _"Elfa, fossi in te dimenticherei le poche parole che vi accomunano e vi rendono così simili"._

La Maga scrutò intensamente Gaxatox, percependo dal tono delle sue parole il suo disagio interiore per la corrente situazione degli Orchi, che avevano come Capoguerra un Troll ora e capendo anche che lui era in lotta con se stesso, così come gli elementi lo erano tra loro, diviso tra la sua lealtà per l'Orda e il popolo di Orgrimmar, e Garrosh Hellscream, il precedente Capoguerra recentemente defunto su Draenor, giustiziato da Thrall in persona per le sue azioni verso l'intera Orda e tutte le razze che la componevano.

Cercò di capire se Gaxatox era effettivamente stato un seguace di Garrosh, stuzzicandolo un po' _."Oh, credimi, Gaxatox, per quanto siamo due razze apparentemente simili, siamo profondamente diverse, e io non dimentico le parole del loro linguaggio non perché provo amore verso gli Elfi della Notte, ma perchè mi possono aiutare a capire le intenzioni del nemico in battaglia."_

L'incantatrice continuò a fissare Gaxatox e continuò: "D'altronde, la conoscenza è potere, tanto più la conoscenza arcana , e questo il mio popolo lo sa bene. Come saprai, a testimonianza di ciò, anche gli Elfi della Notte hanno da poco re-introdotto Maghi nei loro ranghi, e anche voi Orchi effettivamente lo avete fatto…"

L' Elfa sorrise beffarda, arrivando al punto in cui voleva." _E anche Garrosh Hellscream, il precedente Capoguerra..."_ disse un piccolo globo di energia arcana e lo lanciò su un fiore vicino ai due, e il fiore si disintegrò in polvere violetta non appena sfiorato dall'incantesimo. _"... ha sfruttato il potere arcano e una bomba che, modestamente, è un'invenzione del mio popolo per ridurre in cenere il più grande avamposto degli Umani su questo continente... un atto che secondo te è degno di un vero Orco, Gaxatox? Come potè secondo te Garrosh ridursi a tanto, pur di sconfiggere gli Umani? Dove fu il suo onore in quell'occasione? Il suo amore per l'Orda e gli Orchi valeva davvero tanto?"_

L' Elfa attese la risposta dell'orco, curiosa di scoprire se egli fosse davvero un seguace di Garrosh o solo un suo semplice simpatizzante che lo ammirava per alcune azioni ma lo disprezzava per altre, e preparò anche i suoi scudi magici invisibili, nel caso venisse attaccata.

 _"Tsk, magia..._ " Pensò vedendo scomparire i due. Simik aveva vissuto la Guerra degli Antichi solo nei racconti della sua gente, e la sua opinione verso l'Arcano e gli Elfi del continente orientale erano contrastanti: da una parte li vedeva con sospetto, dall'altra non riusciva a disprezzarli come molti dei suoi, sopratutto l'ordine dei potenti druidi. Era anche per questo che si era unito con entusiasmo alla causa dell'Alleanza, per scappare dalla chiusura della sua gente. Questo almeno fino all'assedio di Orgrimmar: non aveva condiviso la clemenza verso Garrosh, e aveva disertato la chiamata oltre il portale. In verità non vedeva di buon occhio nessun Orco, non dopo che avevano deturpato le foreste di Kalimdor e aver permesso di deturpare in quel modo l'antica regione di Azshara. La rabbia aumentava, e Zannaluna si precipitò verso Simik, strusciando la sua testa sulle sue gambe e reclamando carezze. Lui le sorrise: era l'unica creatura che riusciva a calmarlo. Era comunque deciso ad andare a fondo della questione: l'Orco era un pericolo per tutti. Per quanto riguarda l'incantatrice, ci avrebbe pensato dopo. Prese il suo arco e una delle sue nuove frecce e si incamminò guardingo.

 _-La caccia è aperta! -_

 ** _Ciao! Spero che questa storia venga letta nonostante sia in italiano!_**

 ** _Ecco a voi i primi tre personaggi a venire presentati! Come vi sono sembrati? Chi è il vostro favorito? Cosa pensate che succederà? Riuscirà Simik a catturare Gaxatox? Riuscirà l'elfa del sangue a smascherarlo? Restate con noi per scoprirlo! Cercherò di pubblicare i capitoli con frequenza regolare, ma nel caso in cui non riusciste a resistere cercate la discussione "Necessito Carotene per Colore Aranciastro" nella sezione storia del forum ufficiale di World of Warcraft._**

 ** _Nel caso in cui presi dall'interesse per questa storia vi venga voglia di partecipare iscrivetevi a questo forum che abbiamo aperto da poco e presto potrete farlo con noi!Contattatemi per maggiori informazioni_**

 ** _Spero di sentirvi presto,_**

 ** _Zafiris_**


	2. Pecora Arrostita

**Capitolo 1**

 **POV Allandria, Blood Elf Mage**

Mentre attendeva la risposta di Gaxatox, l'incantatrice mosse l'orecchio voltandosi indietro e guardando verso il Cacciatore ancora lontano, come se un rumore l'avesse distratta all'improvviso _._

 _"Oh, sembra che il nostro amico Elfo della Notte sia ancora sulle nostre tracce e ci stia seguendo... certo che ha del fegato, in fondo siamo pur sempre in due, e siamo in pieno giorno..."_ disse L'Elfa ridendo divertita. "Ma a quanto pare non vuole proprio rispettare la tregua e vuole giocare alla caccia...tanto meglio, cosa crede, sono una maestra dell'arcano ma anche io ho imparato un paio di trucchetti dai Sunstrider..."

La Maga sorrise e lanciò un incantesimo di levitazione su sé stessa e sull'orco. "Ecco, Gaxatox, ora che siamo sollevati da terra, potremo incamminarci e continuare a parlare indisturbati, senza che quel Cacciatore ci segua... quale Cacciatore potrebbe seguire la sua prede se esse non lasciano alcuna traccia sul terreno?"

Poi Rifletté un momento sulle sue stesse parole, e aggiunse: _"Anzi..."_ Quindi Mosse il suo bastone elfico pronunciando arcane parole di potere, e due copie perfette dell'incantatrice apparvero di fronte a Gaxatox che istruì dicendo " _Camminate verso sud, mie care, ed entrate ad Orgrimmar: il Cacciatore, seguendo le tracce che lasciate sul terreno, penserà di stare seguendo le orme mie e di Gaxatox, e quando seguendovi si avvicinerà noncurante ai cancelli di Orgrimmar, voi due avviserete le guardie di chi vi sta seguendo, e a quel punto ci penseranno loro a lui ..."_

L'Elfa represse una risatina maliziosa. _"_ _Il mio piano è perfetto, è spacciato, un'altra vittima inconsapevole del potere smisurato della magia..."_ Poi continuò, rivolta allo Sciamano : _"E mentre le mie due copie conducono l'Elfo della Notte all'entrata di Orgrimmar, noi continuiamo pure a parlare fluttuando a mezz'aria, e possiamo dirigerci indisturbati verso quelle rovine Highborne senza paura di essere seguiti: in quel posto gli spiriti sono potenti e potrai rispondere alle mie domande e continuare col tuo rituale, mentre io... Beh io ho un po' di fame ora, quindi mi ciberò della magia arcana latente di quel luogo, assorbendola direttamente dagli spiriti dei defunti Highborne che ancora vagano senza più meta e scopo..."_  
L' incantatrice si leccò le labbra in modo seducente _"Oh, mi imploreranno di avere pietà quando prosciugherò ogni goccia di potere dalle loro anime..."_

E così dicendo, l'Elfa e Gaxatox si incamminarono fluttuando a mezz'aria verso le rovine, mentre le due copie camminavano sul terreno verso Orgrimmar portando Simik direttamente in pasto agli Orchi.

 **POV Andunj, Draenei Priest**  
 _"Non c'è confine alla follia e all'insensatezza dei mortali"_

La chierica, prima nascosta da un fitto manto di tenebra, apparve all'ombra di due antichi alberi di Ashenvale consapevole degli eventi in corso a diverse miglia dalla città di Orgrimmar. Si chinò e raccolse un pugno di terra, aprendo la mano e lasciando che il vento soffiasse attraverso le dita affusolate e agili ma incredibilmente forti  
La terra danzò via disegnando arabeschi nell'aria gelida del mattino. Andunj osservò le strane forme che balenarono innanzi ai suoi occhi prima di disperdersi in pulviscolo sottile. Emise un sospiro rassegnato.

Riportò infine l'attenzione sui tre, focalizzando ancora una volta la sua mente sull'anima di ognuno di loro, a turno. Senza che ne se rendessero conto vide attraverso i loro occhi studiando le loro motivazioni e alcuni dei loro ricordi più intensi, difficili da celare.

 _"Odio razziale. Sciocco. Patetico."_

Comprese che l'elfo, forse, si sarebbe infilato in una trappola mortale e presto avrebbe pagato il fio della sua imprudenza. Decise quindi di seguirlo e impedire, se possibile, un delitto inutile.

Sospese l'incantesimo e aprì un nuovo portale nell'oscurità, correndo veloce attraverso miglia di bosco sfruttandone le ombre, allenata da anni di guerra. Apparve alle spalle del cacciatore notando le sue mosse. Seguì i passi del Kal'dorei, invisibile e impercettibile alla vista e all'olfatto degli animali compagni, osservando le orme lasciate dai "nemici" e studiandole con cautela.

Zannaluna fiutava l'aria, tradendo il suo nervosismo crescente.

Andunj si rese conto dei madornali errori commessi dalla maga e sorrise, sospirando.

 **POV Ulfrim, Human Warrior**

"Orchi, inutili bestie senza cervello! hanno creato solo scompiglio da quando sono qui e ora hanno distrutto Theramore, maledetti! Ricordo ancora la promessa fatta a mio padre in punto di morte, uccidere ogni orco che mi capiti a tiro, passarlo a fil di spada, sventrarlo come la bestia che è. Non c'è onore nella loro razza…distruggere Theramore con una bomba, non sanno combattere da guerrieri, sono solo dei pazzi assassini, Padre, ti vendicherò. – pensò l'umano irato. _"_ _Lo seguo da giorni ormai, quel pelleverde, Gaxatox credo si chiami, non che mi interessi il nome di un selvaggio, voglio solo la sua testa su una picca, e ora è il momento buono per colpire. Ma non sono un assassino senza onore, lo sfiderò a duello, e vincerò' per mio padre, per l'alleanza e per Re Varyan! I_ l nostro grande condottiero, so che ci porterà alla gloria, ma Che nonostante ciò può anche commettere errori come quando non ha sventrato quella bestia assetata di sangue, Garrosh non meritava processo, nessun orco lo merita, pensandoci, non sono degni neanche della mia lama.

A quel punto il guerriero scorse delle rovine che sembravano essere elfiche dove decise di accamparsi per la notte. La loro antica, ma indiscutibile bellezza lo portò a ripensare al suo passato. _"_ _Elfi, che razza meravigliosa, come la dolce occhi blu che conobbi in una taverna a Dalaran con quel burlone di Gnorri… chissà cosa starà facendo quel nanerottolo in questo momento. "_

In quel momento però era troppo stanco e quindi dopo essersi preso cura di Neromanto, il cavallo che gli era stato donato dalla Crociata d'Argento, si sistemò rapidamente un giaciglio e si addormentò con l'elsa della sua lama saldamente nel palmo della mano.

 **POV Allandria, Blood Elf Mage**

La Maga e lo Sciamano arrivarono finalmente alle antiche rovine elfiche, Gaxatox saltò rudemente a terra, come Sciamano gli dispiaceva in fondo essere separato dal contatto fisico con essa, mentre l' Incantatrice si trovava divinamente a mezz'aria, adorava il vento che le soffiava tra i lunghi, lisci e perfettamente acconciati capelli castani, oltre al fatto che in quella posizione poteva guardare ogni razza dall'alto al basso, cosa che adorava, non solo perché così facendo si sentiva superiore, e quindi degna della sua antica e nobile stirpe, ma anche perché in questo modo aveva una visione d'insieme generale più vasta, non solo fisicamente ma anche nei suoi pensieri. L'Elfa del Sangue lasciò Gaxatox al suo rituale elementale dei suoi antenati mentre si aggirava per le rovine. Pensò che per l'Orco fosse meglio terminare ciò che stava facendo prima di riprendere a parlare del suo passato.

 _"Gli Orchi sono esseri semplici" disse sospirando tra sè. "Avrò più possibilità di scoprire se effettivamente sia un seguace di Garrosh quando sarà completamente in comunione con gli elementi e in pace con sé stesso, solo allora potrebbe lasciarsi andare a rivelarmi qualcosa che io registrerò qui nella mia piccola sfera magica che tengo nella tasca della mia tunica. Questo globo di cristallo registrerà non solo le sue fattezze orchesche, ma anche le parole che mi dirà, e se dovesse davvero confessarmi di avere combattuto anche solo per un breve periodo sotto Garrosh Hellscream... beh, a quel punto io scomparirò improvvisamente materializzandomi nella stanza del Capoguerra Vol'Jin, e fornendogli la prova della colpevolezza dello Sciamano, esso sarà probabilmente esiliato, o forse condannato a morte, non che mi interessi davvero… mentre io come premio per averlo smascherato otterrò un ruolo di prestigio ancora superiore a quello mio attuale tra i Magistri di Lunargenta.. otterrò moltissimo potere e autorità, e con essa un sacco di magia per soddisfare tutti i miei bisogni... comanderò schiere di studenti, e il mio nome risuonerà famoso in tutta Lunargenta.. e forse a quel punto, riuscirò anche ad avvicinarmi. al Grande Magistro... Rommath..."_

Appena finita quest'ultima frase, un lieve rossore diffuso apparve sulle gote dell'Incantatrice sognante, che sospirò emozionata con gli occhi lucidi. Mentre continuava ad avanzare svolazzando tra le rovine in cerca di magia residua da assorbire, notò di essere volata direttamente sopra ad una sagoma tutta infagottata... guardò meglio, e spostandosi di lato notò un Umano dormiente tutto rannicchiato nel suo giaciglio, con in bella vista la sua corazza con l'insegna leonina dorata su sfondo blu di Stormwind, che dormiva con la sua lama ancora stretta in mano.

 _"Uh..."_ penso l'Elfa tra sé e sé _" sembra ci siano più membri dell'Alleanza qui ad Azshara che a Stormwind... potrei chiamare Gaxatox che ti sgozzerebbe nel sonno, ma non voglio disturbarlo, ha importanti rivelazioni da farmi... ci penserò io a te, così come ho pensato al tuo degno compagno Kaldorei che stupidamente hai lasciato tutto solo, e che è già caduto nella mia trappola..."_

In aggiunta, la Magistra odiava gli Umani, principalmente per il trattamento che in passato il Gran Maresciallo Garithos, e più recentemente Jaina, avevano inflitto al suo popolo, che lei, come la quasi totalità degli Elfi del Sangue, vedeva giustamente come discriminazione e razzismo. Inoltre quello di Garithos fu un atto che non solo forzò il Principe Kael'thas e i suoi seguaci ad unirsi ai Naga e al Mezzo-Demone Illidan, ma anche la parte di popolazione rimasta a Lunargenta ad unirsi successivamente alle razze barbare dell'Orda per continuare a sperare alla loro sopravvivenza razziale.

"Buon appetito a me..." sibilò l'Incantatrice, aprendo le mani perfettamente smaltate di rosso verso l'Umano dormiente, e cercando di aspirare tutto il suo Mana senza successo rimanendo delusa. " _Sigh... nessuna traccia di mana, magia, né artefatti arcani consumabili. È solo un semplice Guerriero"._ Tanto meglio..."

Recentemente, anche alcuni Guerrieri elfici si erano uniti ai ranghi dei Lungopasso, allenandosi per combattere per la gloria di Lunargenta senza che facessero uso delle arti arcane, ma la Maga non li aveva ancora del tutto apprezzati veramente, figurarsi i Guerrieri delle altre razze... _"Forse dovrei svegliarlo per un combattimento leale... ma questo stupido concetto di onore umano non mi si addice per niente... hanno ragione i Reietti, questa specie di "onore" rende l'Alleanza debole...nemmeno i Paladini della mia razza, i Cavalieri del Sangue, lo concepiscono, sicuramente non nello stesso modo degli Umani"_

E così dicendo puntò un dito affusolato contro l'Umano ancora dormiente, e pronunciò sottovoce parole mistiche risvegliandolo: ma non fu un risveglio piacevole. Il Guerriero infatti iniziò a contorcersi di dolore mentre scariche di energia arcana attraversavano tutto il suo corpo, ma l'Elfa sentiva anche che più l'Umano si contorceva, più era paralizzato dalla morsa implacabile della magia...

 _"Shhhh"..._ lo ammonì la Maga... " _non fare rumore, non fa poi così male..."_

E a quel punto l'Umano le rispose. con un belato. " _BEEEEEH BEEEEEH!"_

L' incantesimo era compiuto e la trasformazione completata, e l'Umano era ora diventato una dolce pecorella inoffensiva, che guardava la Maga con occhi grandi e spaventati.

 _"Ora sì che sei più carino!"_ gli disse l'Elfa deliziata indicando la sua lama e il suo scudo. _"E qui per terra cos'hai... Uff...che oggetti inutili, ma pericolosi... non riesco neanche a sollevarli,ma non preoccuparti, tesoro, ci penso io..._."

L' incantatrice evocò una palla di fuoco che colpì entrambi le armi, che si fusero insieme in una pozza di metallo liquido grigiastro che si sparse sul terreno roccioso.

 _"Ecco! Hai visto! Niente più scudo e spada, ed è bastato un semplice incantesimo... ora anche se dovessi tornare nella tua forma normale, saresti completamente disarmato... e vorresti andare a combattere contro Gaxatox, un Orco, solo con i tuoi pugni? Non credo proprio... e anche se volessi prendere a pugni me, non te lo consiglio... e poi che uomo saresti, a prendere a pugni una signora?"_

Mentre l'Elfa diceva tutto questo per prendere in giro la pecorella smarrita, le accarezzava anche la testa ovina e pelosa, e questo insulto addizionale le dava scariche di piacere intenso in tutto il corpo. _"Ma devo affrettarmi comunque, tra poco l'incantesimo svanirà e tornerai normale..."_

Inizio ad evocare allora una Pirosfera racchiusa tra entrambe le sue mani, una enorme Palla di fuoco che avrebbe impiegato un po' di tempo a caricarsi completamente, ma che avrebbe anche ucciso l'Umano carbonizzando il suo corpo di pecorella in un colpo solo. _"Tranquillo, non sentirai troppo dolore, non sono sadica come i miei alleati Reietti"_ l'Elfa fece seguire la frase con una risatina cattivella...

 _"Un momento... non posso... c'è una tregua tra Orda e Alleanza, e se Gaxatox mi vedesse uccidere quest'Umano sarebbe lui a denunciarmi a quel punto…"_ pensò improvvisamente _. "Per la tregua_ è ufficialmente tra membri dell'Orda e membri dell'Alleanza non tra membri dell'Orda e le PECORE..."

L'Elfa gioì tra sé e sé un'altra volta per aver trovato una perfetta soluzione in tempi così rapidi. _"Sono troppo intelligente,oltre che bellissima, ovviamente..."_

La Pirosfera continuò a crescere lentamente tra le sue mani coperte da guanti mistici e vellutati. Era ormai quasi pronta a spazzare via l'Umano-pecorella che tremava terrorizzato davanti alla Maga attendendo il suo triste destino.

Come ultime parole l'Incantatrice gli disse: _"Tranquillo, ti ho già detto che non ti farà troppo male anche se ti ucciderà sul colpo... e quando sarai cotto a puntino, servirò il tuo cadavere ovino abbrustolito a Gaxatox…"_ E continuò maliziosa: _"… ho sentito dire che gli Orchi adorano l'agnello arrosto e un Orco con la pancia piena, è molto più propenso a parlare, e darmi tante belle informazioni sul suo conto che mi servono assolutamente..."_

L'Elfa rise, soddisfatta di avere portato un altro suo piano a compimento. Avrebbe eliminato l'Umano e successivamente cercato di incastrare lo Sciamano dopo avergli portato da mangiare l'Umano-pecorella stesso.

 _"Addio, carino"_ disse l'incantatrice sorridendo mentre sparava la sua gigantesca Pirosfera bollente, infuocata e crepitante a piena potenza verso l'innocente e indifesa pecora che stava a pochi metri da lei.

 **Angolo Autore**

 **Rieccoci di nuovo qui nonostante tutto!**

 **Riuscirà Ulfrim a sopravvivere o diventerà un bel arrosto pronto per essere divorato da Gaxatox? Sarà arrivata in tempo la chierica Andunj per evitare che Simik cada vittima delle macchinazioni dell'incantatrice? E quest'ultima riuscirà a far confessare all'orco i suoi segreti?**

 **Restate con noi per scoprirlo! Come l'altra volta vi invito a iscrivi al forum "gli avventurieri GDR"per poter iniziare nuove avventure!**  
 **A presto,**  
 **Zafiris**


	3. Presentazioni

**Capitolo 2**

 **POV Ulfrim, Umano Guerriero**

Il povero Ulfrim stava (tanto per cambiare) sognando la "dolce occhi blu ", ovvero la graziosa Alta Elfa che aveva conosciuto a Dalaran e che gli aveva rubato un pezzo di

cuore, quando improvvisamente fu svegliato da un dolore orrendo e trasformato in una pecora da un'elfa del sangue e ora una enorme palla di fuoco si stava creando di fronte a lui, senza che potesse fare nulla ,se

non sperare che l'incantesimo svanisse in fretta.

E così fu. Ulfrim era un cavaliere di re Varyan, un eroe dell'alleanza, un appassionato di elfi, ma era anche tante altre cose...era baciato dalla fortuna. Con abile mossa scattò di fronte la maga e con un pugno interruppe l'incantesimo dell'elfa stordendola. Non era fiero di aver sferrato un pugno ad una donna, avrebbe preferito di gran lunga un combattimento onorevole, ma era in gioco la sua vita.

Cercò il suo scudo e la sua lama, ma non li trovò "Ah, dovrebbero essere questa pozza di metallo, ma non importa: il mondo è pieno di lame, anche se qualche trucchetto di magia non mi dispiacerebbe..."

Prese una corda e legò per bene mani e piedi della maga, oltre ad imbavagliarla, i nodi erano davvero ben fatti ma non strettissimi, non voleva far del male all'esile elfa. "Ora io e te andiamo a farci una bella chiacchierata lontano da qui" disse Ulfrim sottovoce, mentre sistemava la maga sulla sella di Neromanto e si avviava lontano dalle rovine.

"Ti porterei dai tuoi cugini della notte, ma probabilmente ti "farebbero sparire" e non voglio questo.

Dopo diverse ore Ulfrim entrò in un capanno molto vecchio e scricchiolante, ma che in confronto alle rovine dove stava per essere ucciso, gli sembrava fantastico. Quindi, Poggiò delicatamente l'elfa su una colonna di legno e lanciò una pergamena antimagia nella stanza, ora la Sin'dorei era del tutto innocua e inoltre la zona era molto sicura e lui poté sedersi di fronte a lei in attesa che si svegliasse.

POV Allandria, Maga Elfa del Sangue

"Mi ha davvero colpita... un comportamento tipicamente da Umano!" penso l'Elfa irritata non appena si risvegliò dal suo torpore.

Di fronte si trovò anche la faccia dell'Umano che l'aveva appena rapita, e la stava fissando.

"Per fortuna è coperto da un elmo" pensò divertita. "Ma in che luogo deprimente e sporco mi ha portata... non sarà mica casa sua spero... Oh, guarda un po'…una pergamena anti-magia... divertente, molto divertente... un artefatto potente, contro qualsiasi Mago... non contro un'Elfa del Sangue però..."

Ll'incantatrice iniziò lentamente a muovere la punta delle dita verso la pergamena ARCANA... poteva sentire il suo potere che annullava i suoi... ancora per poco però. Non le serviva la magia per distruggere un artefatto magico, bastava solo il normale metodo di assimilazione Sin'dorei poteva risucchiare il potere magico non solo dalle persone, ma anche dalle cose...

E mentre assorbiva lentamente l'essenza magica della pergamena stessa nel suo corpo, rendendola lentamente inutile per contenere il potere dell'Elfa ancora a lungo...l'incantatrice fece gli occhi dolci all'Umano e lo guardò in maniera dolce e innocente.. voleva che le togliesse il bavaglio, almeno così avrebbe potuto tenere distratto il Guerriero e rispondere alle sue domande...

"per quanto stupide siano" sorrise la Maga mentre si nutriva compiaciuta della magia arcana della pergamena...

 **POV Simik, Elfo della Notte Cacciatore**

Simik stava seguendo già da un po' le orme dei due. Sembrava avessero virato verso sud, ma perché? E più di ogni altra cosa non capiva come mai Zannaluna non fosse davvero interessata a quelle orme, ma anzi si girava continuamente. Mentre era assorto nei suoi pensieri, finalmente li vide: erano lì, a portata di tiro, che camminavano lentamente e ignari del pericolo.

"Qualcosa non mi convince" – pensò.

C'era un solo modo per provare i timori dell'elfo, un modo alquanto pericoloso. Simik estrasse una delle frecce e la incoccò nel su arco lungo. Mirò con precisione verso una delle immense spalline dell'orco, si morse il labbro e infine scoccò il colpo. Per un secondo il tempo sembrò dilatarsi, tanto che poté sentire le vibrazioni provocate dal suo arco lungo le sue braccia. Se i timori fossero stati infondati, si sarebbe trovato in guai seri.

"Come pensavo, ancora quella dannata magia!"

La freccia aveva attraversato la sagoma dell'orco e precipitata qualche metro in avanti, deteriorata dalla magia arcana che animava quei fantocci.

"Volevano portarmi verso sud, ma perché?"

La risposta fu subito chiara: il territorio di Azshara era stato deturpato, ma vicino a quella che sembrava una cava di Goblin si poteva vedere in lontananza un grosso portone.

"Orgrimmar! Era lì che volevano portarmi"

Ancora una volta Simik strinse il suo arco con rabbia. Ora più che mai era risoluto nel cercare quei due vigliacchi. Solo quando fosse stato sicuro del motivo della loro presenza avrebbe potuto finalmente raggiungere i Mezzorsi della zona a cui avrebbe cercato di chiedere accoglienza. Non c'era tempo da perdere: con un fischio richiamò le sue bestie e avanzò a passo svelto, sicuro di non essere vicino a pericoli stavolta.

"Ti devo le mie scuse Zannaluna. E la parte migliore della nostra prossima preda!"

 **POV Andunj, Draenei Chierica**

La chierica, ancora avvolta nell'oscurità mistica, studiò i movimenti e i pensieri del cacciatore, assumendo un'espressione via via più seria.

"In nome dei Naaru. Scambiare due elfe illusorie per un'elfa e un orco..."

Decise di rivelarsi al Kal'dorei apparendo a una trentina di metri di distanza, staffa in mano e pronta a deviare le eventuali frecce dell'elfo impulsivo e a proteggersi dai compagni animali con scudi di pura Luce.

Eseguì il piano spostandosi sotto l'arco formato dai rami di due antiche querce e dissolvendo il suo incantesimo.

Sorrise in modo amichevole, tranquilla, usando la lingua darnassiana con uno strano accento musicale.

"Elune adore, cacciatore"

 **POV Simik, Cacciatore Elfo della Notte**

Mentre procedeva svelto in quelle terre un tempo rigogliose e magnifiche e ora deturpate dalle diavolerie goblin, Simik si trovò innanzi una figura snella e flessuosa, ma al tempo solenne. Tra gli scuri indumenti della Draenei spiccava il bianco puro e il sole dorato della Crociata d'Argento, l'ordine di guerrieri della Luce di Tirion Fordring. Ella lo salutò in perfetto Darnassiano, e Simik rispose subito al saluto genuflettendosi con rispetto e piantando goffamente l'arco nel terreno e reggendolo con la mano sinistra. Alto era, tra la sua gente, il tributo verso le sacerdotesse.

"Ishnu-alah, sacerdotessa. Cosa porta il Suo ordine in queste terre devastate?"

Anche le sue bestie non poterono fare a meno di avvertire l'aura di sacralità che la creatura aliena sprigionava. Zannaluna si sedette educatamente vicino al suo compagno, Trucebecco atterrò sul guanto foderato del cacciatore guardando con i suoi grossi occhi d'ambra la figura che si parava loro di fronte.

POV Zafiris, Cacciatrice Elfa della Notte

Quando la giovane cacciatrice Elfa del Sangue Zafiris si era recata ad Ashzara con l'intento di allenarsi e di incontrare qualche rara creatura da addomesticare, rimase sorpresa di vedere due Elfe esattamente identiche camminare in direzione di Orgrimmar che la Sin'Dorei riconobbe immediatamente.

-Magistra Allandria Sbocciasole?-salutò entrambe seguendo le regole sociali dei Sin'dorei su come comportarsi con una personalità illustre.

Ma per tutta risposta, le due elfe la ignorarono e continuarono per la loro strada cosa che fece infuriare la giovane.

-Sarà anche una magistra, ma non può ignorarmi così. Da quando il Lord Reggente Lor'thermar Theron ha preso il poter, il prestigio sociale di noi ranger è aumentato a dismisura.

La giovane Elfa stava per allontanarsi offesa, quando capì: non si trattava di una singola copia evocata dall'incantatrice per confondere in nemici, ma di ben due copie distinte! Quello che non riusciva a comprendere era per la ragione per cui ella potesse averlo fatto.

Come chiunque la avesse incontrata era ben conscia della vanità della maga e dell'alta possibilità che avesse evocato le due copie unicamente per avere due specchi in più.

Ma non potendo escludere che alla Sin'Dorei fosse successo qualcosa di grave, decise di dirigersi in direzione opposta seguita dalla sua splendida tigre azzurra dai denti a sciabola che aveva catturato pochi giorni prima a Fontefredda fino a quando nascosta dietro un cespuglio vide un cacciatore Elfo della Notte e una sacerdotessa discutere tra loro in una lingua che non conosceva.

Ritenendo sospetta la loro presenza, nonostante non intendesse violare la tregua tra Orda e Alleanza si sentì moralmente obbligata a controllare le loro mosse.

 **POV Andunj, Sacerdotessa Draenei**

La chierica si inchinò cortesemente. "Il mio nome è Andunj. Ti prego, non è necessaria alcuna formalità"

Osservò il cacciatore studiandolo attentamente, sedendosi comodamente su una roccia.

"Lord Fordring ha inviato alcuni di noi in queste terre con il duplice scopo di individuare potenziali reclute per l'ordine e compiere, con l'autorizzazione dell'orda, una ricognizione in quello che rimane delle rovine di Eldarath, nel tentativo di eliminare la presenza dei Naga su queste sponde. Personalmente mi affascina l'idea di imbattermi in manufatti di valore storico ancora intatti, sperando che i goblin non li abbiano già sottratti e venduti a qualche furfante..."

Andunj sospirò.

"A Zin-Malor, specialmente, da quando è stata rinvenuta la prova della leggenda riguardo a un antichissimo contatto tra voi Kal'dorei e i Pandaren. Di sicuro quegli antichissimi viaggiatori possedevano un discreto senso dell'ironia e una formidabile saggezza... il dono di un cofanetto vuoto come simbolo di quello che il potere arcano rappresenti quando fine a sé stesso."

Guardò intensamente il cacciatore, poi volse il capo indicando la direzione presa dalle copie dell'incantatrice, emettendo un lieve sospiro.

"Ma questo probabilmente non ti interessa e sai già che si tratta di un inganno magico, quindi mi limiterò a chiederti di condurmi da loro. La maga dispone di un notevole talento e forse anche lo sciamano a cui davi la caccia, desidero parlare con loro se possibile ammesso che..."

Si interruppe percependo la forza spirituale di una creatura umanoide nei paraggi - una seconda giovane donna Sin'dorei a giudicare dai suoi pensieri pregni di timore per la sorella maga e diffidenza verso draenei ed elfi della notte - intenta ad osservarli, ma non riuscì a scoprire il punto in cui si nascondeva. Guardò Zannaluna ancora all'oscuro della sua presenza.

Ragionò rapidamente. -Una seconda Elfa abile a muoversi nei boschi, una esploratrice o cacciatrice esperta opportunamente nascosta sottovento per celare il suo odore dai compagni animali.

Non rilevando intenti ostili - non ancora - da parte di lei, dismise la questione non volendo uno scontro tra i due cacciatori e proseguì il suo discorso. "Ammesso che non tentino di attaccarmi, naturalmente."

Si concesse una piccola pausa ed emise una lieve risata cristallina e dolce, ma stranamente triste.

"Qual'è il tuo nome?"

 **POV Ulfrim, Guerriero Umano**

Ulfrim notò gli occhi dolci della maga, era davvero bella, ma sapeva che tramava qualcosa.

Fece finta di essere ignaro di tutto, ancor meglio fece credere all'elfa che stava per essere sedotto da essa.

"Scusami per il pugno mia signora, non è stato molto cavalleresco, ne molto onorevole..neanche tu sei stata gentile con me, mi hai trasformato in un animale e stavi per uccidermi, era mera sopravvivenza."

Ulfrim tolse delicatamente il bavaglio all'elfa

"Ma lascia che mi presenti: Sono Ulfrim della casata Mantheran, cavaliere di Roccavento e soldato dell'alleanza, ma questo a te non interessa, ti chiedo solo di non odiarmi perché' umano o perché' ti ho sferrato un pugno, io sono amico della vostra gente e mi piange il cuore vedere una cosi' nobile stirpe in mezzo a quei selvaggi. Il vostro posto e nell'alleanza, l'ho sempre pensato e detto."

Ulfrim camminava in cerchio e scrutava da cima a fondo l'elfa, specialmente le mani."Mi spiace non aver trovato sistemazione migliore, sicuramente una magistra sarà abituata agli sfarzi di Lunargenta e all'architettura elfica...io stesso, da umano , non posso far a meno di Dalaran e delle sue meraviglie, e soffro all'idea che i Sin'dorei non siano più ammessi. La mia gente purtroppo è ignorante e non è conscia delle possibilità di avere gli elfi dalla sua parte, non solo come alleati in battaglia, ma come amici nella vita" -

Ulfrim notò le dita puntate dell'elfa sulla sua pergamena, sapeva che gli rimaneva poco tempo e doveva agire. "Ora, veniamo a noi, ti prego di interrompere qualsiasi cosa tu stia facendo con quelle manine, non voglio farti del male, ma tu non devi farlo a me..."

Il guerriero prese in maniera molto delicata le mani della Sin'dorei e strinse più forte il nodo, facendo in modo che le dita fosse completamente immobilizzate. "Sono settimane che seguo quel selvaggio, l'orco, probabilmente lo avrai visto ci avrai anche parlato, sennò non si spiegherebbe la presenza di signoria vostra in quelle rovine. A Dalaran ho avuto modo di conoscere la cultura Sin'dorei...voi magistri dividete la fedeltà alla vostra razza e a voi stessi... volete sempre più potere, e sicuramente quel selvaggio ha a che fare con cio'.. Sai, ho promesso a mio padre di massacrare ogni orco che mi capiti a tiro, hanno arrecato troppo danno al mondo e alla mia razza per essere perdonati, o anche solo compatiti. L'ho notato da un po'... ero in viaggio per la capitale degli scuri, un po' per visitarla e un po' per affari di Roccavento quando lo vidi... una preda troppo gustosa per essere lasciata a sé stessa."

Terminato il lungo discorso aggiunse "Ho una proposta da farti, mi ascolterai?"

 **SPAZIO AUTORE**

 **Ciao! Rieccomi con il secondo capitolo di questa storia! Sono successe molte cose importanti! Per prima cosa Ulfrim è riuscito a salvarsi e ad imprigionare Allandria? Ma che proposta avrà intenzioni di fare alla sua quasi-assassina? Inoltre, Simik e Andunj hanno fatto conoscenza, ma solo la seconda è consapevole che nella boscaglia sia nascosta un nuovo personaggio: l'elfa del sangue Zafiris. Che cosa succederà nei prossimi capitoli?**

 **Per scoprirlo restate con noi!**

 **Come sempre vi invito a iscrivervi al nostro nuovo forum che stiamo creando dato che abbiamo bisogno di qualche iscrizione per poter almeno iniziare una nuova avventura!**

 **A presto,**

 **Zafiris :)**


	4. Affare Fatto?

**Capitolo 3**  
 **POV Allandria, Elfa del Sangue Maga**

 _"Oh, certo che sono disposta ad ascoltarti, non mi sembra di avere molta scelta al momento, e dopotutto mi hai risparmiata e di questo ti sono grata, Ulfrim della casata Mantheran"_ rispose la Maga in perfetto linguaggio umano. Poi si presentò con con un sorriso disarmante. _"Io sono la Magistra Incantatrice Allandria Bloomsun, o Allandria Sbocciasole nella tua lingua, ma puoi chiamarmi solo Allandria e basta se vuoi, un onore che non concedo a tutti."_

Poi in maniera estremamente elegante iniziò un lungo discorso. _"Per quanto riguardo l'averti attaccato per prima, capirai benissimo che con un Cacciatore Elfo della Notte nei paraggi che dava, e forse dà ancora, la caccia a me e all'Orco di cui parli, cercando di violare direttamente la tregua in vigore, ho reagito male alla presenza di un altro membro dell'Alleanza in questa zona... a meno che non stiate per invadere questa regione, Azshara, e scatenare una nuova guerra? Pensavo che re Varyan fosse stato chiaro a proposito...Tra l'altro, mi stavo occupando io stessa dell'Orco di cui parli, molto probabilmente un seguace del vecchio Capoguerra, stavo infatti cercando di ottenere le prove per denunciarlo a Vol'Jin e farlo giustiziare...e ottenere il potere che mi spetta, come hai detto tu". Ora però potresti spostare un pochino più in là quel manufatto arcano... se non posso assorbirlo è come un supplizio averlo così vicino a me, e per fortuna che la magia del Pozzo Solare riesce a calmarmi un po'...ma se tu lo distruggessi, potrei aiutarti con la mia magia a localizzare Gaxatox, l'Orco che cerchi, che credo sia rimasto ancora alle rovine"_

Poi si interruppe e aggiunse maliziosamente _"E se ti venisse fame, potrei anche preparare del cibo, evocandolo dal nulla... proprio come faceva quella ragazza Alta Elfa che è rimasta impressa così a fondo nel tuo cuore, non è così, Ulfrim?"_

Allandria infatti l'aveva capito, e aspettò di ricevere una risposta da Ulfrim, sicura di averlo convinto a liberarla con le sue dolci ma penetranti parole e con il suo seducente sguardo.

 **POV Ulfrim, Guerriero Umano**  
Ulfrim, cavaliere di Roccavento,guerriero dell'Alleanza, erede della casata Mantheran..quel ragazzo ne aveva passate molte ,vedendo morire amici,cari e molti parenti, compreso il suo padre stesso padre. Aveva reso vedove molte mogli,( non che gioisse nel farlo, a meno che non fossero mogli di pelleverdi ) e aveva visto Arthas in persona.

Pensava che nel suo cuore non ci fosse spazio per l'amore, eppure ricordava ancora quel giorno, era da poco a Dalaran assieme al suo migliore amico Gnorri, Il Mantheran adorava la compagnia dei nani, il loro essere cosi comici riusciva a fargli pensare ad altro, ed era un bene, perché' i pensieri del giovane umano lo tormentavano, idem per gli incubi che giungevano a lui ogni singola notte.  
Almeno fino a quel giorno.  
Arrivarono in una taverna, la musica si sentiva da fuori e attirava molti passanti, I due compari decisero di entrare sotto proposta del nano Gnorri _"Hey Ulf...ti va una bella pinta?"_  
 _"Perché' no?_ " Rispose Ulfrim  
Si sedettero e arrivò una assistente della locandiera, era una splendida Elfa dai lucenti occhi blu, che rapirono subito il giovane uomo. _"Benvenuti viaggiatori, sono Kaeli, qui per servirvi.."_

Ulfrim tornò in sé e disse _"Magistra Allandria, cosa mi dà la certezza che, una volta liberata. lei non provi a darmi fuoco come ha fatto poche ore fa? Io sono un Guerriero, sono abile con una lama, disarmato non posso fare molto e non ho intenzione di colpirla di nuovo, non me lo perdonerei."_

Ulfrim rimosse il pesante elmo dalla sua testa e lo poggiò su un tavolo lì vicino, si avvicinò alla magistra e la guardò profondamente negli occhi, con aria seria e severi _"Io non so se il vostro popolo intende l'onore come lo intende il mio, ma conosco i Magistri e so che quando ti tendono una mano con l'altra sono pronti a pugnalarti…Ma voglio fidarmi_."  
Poi aggiunse. " _Prima però ascolti la mia proposta mia signora "Lei ha un elfo della notte che la segue, vero? Sa quanto sono formidabili i cacciatori di quella razza, e sa. che qualche magia non fermerà quell'elfo, specialmente se il suo scopo è creare un solco in quel suo soffice collo... Sicuramente un cavaliere di re Varyan lo convincerà a desistere dalla sua caccia, inoltre sono stato incaricato di consegnare un messaggio di re Varyan agli scuri. Ergo sono un rappresentante di Roccavento e del re e ho potere sui soldati dell'alleanza. Io le tolgo di torno quel cacciatore scomodo, lei denuncia il selvaggio alle autorità e aumenta di rango tra i Magistri, io in cambio voglio la testa del selvaggio su una picca, o quantomeno assistere alla sua esecuzione, in fondo, se non potrò ucciderlo io almeno avrò la soddisfazione e la consapevolezza di aver aiutato a farlo giustiziare. Magistra, per me è uno scambio di favori equo, per lei? "_

 _"Ah, mi tolga una curiosità, come ha capito dell'Elfa di Dalaran?"_ domandò curioso.

 **POV Allandria, Maga Elfa del Sangue**

 _"Come so dell'Elfa che ha rapito il tuo cuore a Dalaran, Ulfrim?"_ Allandria scosse la testa e i suoi lunghi, bruni e lisci capelli con vanità _. "Beh, non saprei, ho notato dal modo in cui mi guardi che forse le somiglio molto... a parte il colore degli occhi, ovviamente..." disse con voce morbida, fissandolo e sbattendo le ciglia._

Poi ridacchiò, divertita. _"_ _E a parte questo, mi sono recata molto spesso a Dalaran, quando ancora mi era... concesso..."_ \- qui per un attimo l'Elfa guardò l'umano con un'espressione triste e di risentimento profondo, ma solo per un attimo _"E sebbene non parlassi mai molto con le Alte Elfe del luogo, che si tenevano in disparte dai Predatori del Sole, mi piaceva rendermi invisibile, e spiare i loro discorsi...Ovviamente solo per tenermi informata sulle ultime novità del pettegolezzo Quel'dorei"_ disse Allandria sorridendo innocente.

E più di una volta mi parve di sentire il tuo nome, Ulfrim, correre sulle loro bocche, e in particolare sulla bocca di un'Elfa in particolare... Kylia? Kaelina? ora non ricordo bene il suo nome...  
Ma guardando l'espressione meravigliata e confusa di Ulfrim, Allandria capì di avere fatto centro. _"Ora se tu volessi liberarmi, come ho già detto potremmo andare a cercare insieme l'Orco a cui siamo entrambi interessati, ho pensato molto alla tua richiesta e ho deciso di accettarla e di fidarmi di te, in fondo abbiamo entrambi lo stesso obbiettivo con Gaxatox, eliminarlo, anche se io per il potere a Lunargenta e tu per la vendetta personale..."_

Poi abbassò gli occhi luminosi sul suo stesso corpo con un'espressione triste. _"Ti prego, questi lacci che mi hai messo ai polsi e alle caviglie mi stanno arrossando la mia pelle delicata, e se sei davvero innamorato di un'Elfa proveniente dal mio regno, saprai che noi, oltre alla magia del Pozzo Solare, al potere e al bene del nostro popolo valutiamo molto anche la nostra bellezza personale, e se lei sapesse quello che stai infliggendo ora al mio fisico, anche lei non approverebbe..."_

Poi Allandria alzò la testa con un'espressione dolce e innocente. " _E se davvero ancora non ti fidi di me perché prima ti ho attaccato, anche se come ti ho già detto l'ho fatto perché ero impaurita dato che un Elfo della Notte e i suoi animali feroci mi seguivano per uccidermi, potrai tenere quella pergamena anti-magica a media distanza da me, così io riuscirò a fare solo magie basilari, di supporto per aiutarti, e non certo pericolose per un valoroso Cavaliere di Roccavento come te..._ e poi ti serviranno delle armi nuove. Liberami e ti porterò da un mercante goblin qui vicino che potrà vendertene alcune, a lui non interessa se sei dell'Orda o dell'Alleanza, ma solo i soldi..."

 _"Però dovrai anche giurarmi di proteggermi da quel Cacciatore o altri membri dell'Alleanza, se li incontreremo... credimi io ero scappata soltanto da lui, non l'ho attaccato, ma lui continua a darmi la caccia non so per quale motivo... e non voglio assolutamente finire prigioniera anche di un Kaldorei, loro non hanno assolutamente un codice di onore come quello di voi Umani..."_

Allandria rabbrividì, e pensò nella sua testa: _"Gli Elfi della Notte sono infatti dei selvaggi quasi al livello di Troll ed Orchi... ma ormai le mie due copie dovrebbero averlo già sistemato ad Orgrimmar...almeno credo…ma questo è meglio non dirlo a Ulfrim, la sua protezione mi serve davvero...almeno per ora"._

 _"Allora, affare fatto, Ulfrim?"_ disse Allandria scrutando l'Umano direttamente in viso con i suoi luminosi occhi verdi.

 **POV Ulfrim, Umano Guerriero**

 _"Kaeli"_ Disse con un filo di voce il Mantheran mentre i ricordi si impadronivano di nuovo di lui..

 _"Porta una pinta a me e al mio amico Ulfrim ragazza"_ Disse Gnorri mentre si leccava i baffi all'idea del nettare che presto si sarebbe riversato in gola al nano... e sicuramente anche sulla folta barba.  
Ma Ulfrim non era preso dalla pinta quanto Gnorri, anzi, non gli importava piu' di tanto, era stato rapito dai lucenti occhi blu dell'Elfa. Quest'ultima lanciò una magia e apparvero due grandi boccali di birra, l'euforia del nano era arrivata alle stelle, mentre Ulfrim era silenzioso e osservava Kaeli indaffarata tra i clienti.

E per fortuna che quella sera nella locanda non vi erano pelleverde! L'unica scintilla che avrebbe potuto far scoppiare una rissa era uno Gnorri ubriaco che considerava ogni occhiata come un segno di sfida!

Kaeli tornò al tavolo di Ulfrim e Gnorri, chiedendo con una voce soave se avessero voluto dell'altro. naturalmente Gnorri chiese un'altra pinta. _"Un'altra pinta anche per te, cavaliere ?"_ Chiese la fanciulla rivolgendosi ad Ulfrim  
 _"No grazie, sono a posto così , poi chi lo controlla il mio amico qui di fianco?"_ Rispose Ulfrim  
 _"Ehi!"_ Sbuffo' Gnorri. _"io non bevo molto, solo un po', forse"_  
 _"Si come no! Devo ricordarti di quella volta a Roccavento ?_ "Disse ridendo Ulfrim  
Kaeli emise una piccola risata _"Raccontami Ulfrim, sono in pausa, ho un po' di tempo libero"_ Disse l'elfa..

Ulfrim guardò la Magistra ancora legata di fronte a sé. " _Mi dispiace per Dalaran, non ho parole per giustificare Jaina, spero che non mi odierai per questo, non tutti gli umani vanno fieri della purga di Dalaran, almeno non la casata Mantheran"_

Ulfrim si chinò e con un pugnale che teneva nascosto dietro la tunica che raffigurava il leone tagliò in modo molto delicato i nodi che immobilizzavano la Sin'dorei. Poi lo avvicinò al petto e lo ripose dietro la tunica "Affare fatto magistra Allandria, giuro che non oserò a torcerle un capello e che la proteggerò dai pericoli lungo il nostro cammino, Naturalmente lei non deve rappresentare una minaccia alla mia vita…in quanto alla pergamena la terrò con me ancora per un po', ma sono sicuro che col tempo la mia fiducia verso signoria vostra aumenterà e potremo fare a meno di questo pezzo di carta"ra, mi segua, spero che non le dia fastidio cavalcare Neromanto in due, in caso contrario me lo dica, proseguirò a piedi , ma allungheremo di molto i tempi.."

 **POV Simik, Cacciatore Elfo della Notte**  
" _Uhm, non sapevo che la Crociata si interessasse anche di Naga adesso...forse per questo il Flagello è ancora a piede libero sul continente orientale..."_ Disse Simik ad Andunj mentre si alzava e riponeva l'arco, Trucebecco sempre posato sul suo braccio. _"_ _O forse l'interesse è solo di alcuni dei suoi membri." iniziò in tono sarcastico "In quel caso devo avvertirla che, onestamente, quei manufatti appartengono molto più agli abitanti di quelle rovine, anche nella loro attuale condizione. Ah, ma che maleducato, ancora non mi sono presentato: Simik Brezzanotte, per servirla" continuò, accennando un saluto con la testa, i folti capelli blu che gli cadevano sul viso._

 _"Prima di incontrare l'orco e la Sin'dorei ero diretto verso l'accampamento di Mezzorsi a nord. L'accompagnerò fino alle rovine e l'aiuterò nella sua ricerca, anche se ormai sa come la penso al riguardo. La maga non mi interessa, ma la testa dell'orco sarebbe un bel regalo di benvenuto per i Mezzorsi; sa, come la mia gente, non hanno apprezzato le mostruosità inferte a questa terra; ma rispetto alla mia gente, sono meno inclini alla diplomazia...e i Kaldorei non sono certo famosi per questa!"_ concluse, non nascondendo anche una tiepida risata. _"In ogni caso ci farà comodo un aiuto. Trucebecco, perlustra l'area!"_

La civetta stridette e poi si librò maestosamente sui cieli di Azshara.  
 _"_ _Ho sentito che alcuni cacciatori sono in grado di vedere attraverso gli occhi dei propri compagni e guidare i loro movimenti. Cosa darei per potermi librare anche io in cielo!"_ pensò Simik prima di rivolgersi nuovamente alla Draenei.

 **POV Zafiris, Elfa del Sangue Cacciatrice**  
 _"_ _Questa non ci voleva_ " pensò Zafiris mentre osservava la civetta volteggiare nel cielo per perlustrare la zona. _"_ _Non posso permettermi di farmi individuare adesso."_

L'Elfa rimpianse di non aver portato con sé il suo argenteo Dragofalco, il quale avrebbe potuto attirare su di sé l'attenzione del volatile distraendolo da lei. Come del resto non avrebbe potuto abbattere l'animale con un dardo di balestra ben assestato, in quanto avrebbe destato l'ira dell'Elfo della Notte.

La ranger conosceva assai bene il legame che legava un cacciatore alle sue creature, pertanto sapeva bene che egli le avrebbe dato la caccia per tutta la sua esistenza.

Non le restava che un'alternativa: la fuga. Così corse il più lontano possibile per i boschi fino a quando non scorse un guerriero umano che camminava a fianco di un cavallo che veniva cavalcato da un'Elfa del Sangue e non un'Elfa del Sangue qualunque, ma la Magistra Allandria Sbocciasole, in persona!

 _-Perché è in compagnia di un umano? Non è forse a conoscenza del fatto che uno di loro abbia causato tante sofferenze al nostro popolo? -_ si chiese infuriata. - _E soprattutto il mio Alaricus? No! Non devo pensare a lui! Devo restare concentrata. -_

Sul volto dell'Elfa si dipinse un sorriso sadico, mentre intingeva uno dei suoi dardi in una sostanza che lo avrebbe reso "speciale". O non intendeva certo ucciderlo, solo farlo addormentare... poi avrebbe parlato con la Magistra e se lei si fosse rivelata una traditrice... beh non avrebbe avuto altra scelta che sbarazzarsi di entrambi.

 **Spazio Autore  
Scusate il ritardo! Ecco a voi il quarto capitolo della storia! Vi sta piacendo? L'alleanza tra Ulfrim e Allandria riuscirà a durare senza che lei provi ad arrostirlo nuovamente? E Zafiris riuscirà a tendere un'imboscata alll'umano? Continuate a leggere i prossimi capitoli per saperlo!  
Come sempre vi invito ad iscrivervi al nostro forum "Gli Avventurieri GDR", perchè al momento la situazione è piuttosto desolante.  
Ah è se qualcuno recensisse non sarebbe poi tanto male ;)  
A presto,  
Zafiris**


End file.
